


You Are A Pirate

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a ho, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angsty fishboys, Bc he's gross, Bokuaka - Freeform, But only for Ushijima, Dream Sex, Dream World, F/F, Fighting, He's a nasty thot, I'm Sorry, In this fic I mean, Kidnapping, Lots of Angst, M/M, My poor children tho, No I'm not that's a lie, Not really though, Oops, Pirates, Poor Yahaba, RIP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirens, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Ushijima is a Pedophile, Violence, Yahaba is a ho, daisuga - Freeform, fake realities, iwaoi - Freeform, mermaid au, poor oikawa, slowburn, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Bokuto is a pirate captain that ends up with a stowaway prince and a theif. On his was to come back to return the prince, plots are revealed and it becomes a race through time to get to the treasure first. Ushijima is a Siren and Mermaid poacher and wants Oikawa for reasons unknown. Will they get to the treasure first, or will they will fail to Ushijima's crew?[Discontinued]





	1. Prologue / Adventure Sets Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my mind decided to give me another fic. I wrote it with my amazing friends on Wattpad, which this is also posted on, so make sure to check it out! https://my.w.tt/79rhyr4kAO (you might have to copy and paste that into a web browser lol)

Beneath the murky waters of the green waves, a figure glided through the ocean currents. As they drifted up to the surface of the salty water, the sun began to cut through the choppy water and blinded the creature for a moment.

Astheir eyes adjusted to the light, they continued swimming forward, towards the distant, unseen shores. The sun's rays penetrated the cresting waves and the light shone on the, decidedly male, figure.

Hemoved with purpose as his slimly built body cut through the ocean waters. He proudly set his shoulders as he used his-now apparent-large appendage to propel him through the water. A tail.

It was no ordinary tail like that of a land animal, but that with a likeness of the fish that swam alongside him through the water. The sunlight filtered through, the rays of light shimmering on grey leathery skin of the tail.

The-fishman? Shark boy?- male's hazel eyes shone gold as the sunlight hit them. They shimmered with excitement. He wondered what he would find at his destination. Would it be all that he hoped? Would it be more?

Even in his distracted state, he stayed alert to his surroundings. There could be predators around in the silent waters. What seemed like forever was merely a couple of hours when he reached the bay. It was time to find out.

Chapter One: Adventure Sets Off

Shouyou wasn't gay.

Hewasn't. Not in the slightest. Yet he had to marry the son of the rich Lord, Ushijima. Why? Bankruptcy.

All because of King Shuichi Hinata's greed for power. Well, it was more deep seated than that. You see, originally Hinata Natsu, the first princess was supposed to marry Ushijima, but she had long passed. That meant the next in line to marry for money, was Shouyou.

That brought us to why Shouyou was currently arguing with his father. He did not want to marry someone he had never met. "I don't care if the kingdoms failing, I want to marry for love!"

"You are a Prince! You will marry Ushijima and that's final!" Shuichi frowns at his only son. Hinata glares at his father for that remark. "Think of the people!"

"Think of the people this, think of the people that, I just want a father who actually cares about me!" Shouyou shouted, his vision blurring slightly. Why couldn't his father understand that he didn't want to marry at all, much less a guy?

"The people matter more than the feelings of a selfish prince like you who can't handle responsibility! Our kingdom needs money, and this is the only way we can get enough to pay our debts." The young prince's heart broke in that moment, and he couldn't take it. He felt enraged, and hurt stinging in his chest.

"Maybe we wouldn't have these debts if you were a better king! Or a better father. You're the reason Natsu was murdered!" He turned on his heel and started to run. He needs to get away from this. From the stupid responsibilities. From _him_.

When Shouyou stepped foot outside the gates, he immediately bumped into a hooded figure. Both of them fell onto the ground. It revealed a tall, dark haired figure with a permanent scowl etched into his face.

"Oi, dumbass, watch where you're going!"

"Who are you calling a dumbass?!" Shouyou retaliated, and turned his attention to the guy's face. _He's scary_! The scowl on his face was terrifying. Both of them got up quickly, and the man looked like he was trying to kill him. Shouyou started to run away from the man.

The guy shouted after them and chased him. Suddenly, Shouyou spotted some cargo boxes. Fuck. He was screwed. Wait, one was open! Quickly, he jumped in there to hide. Placing the top over his head, he sighed in relief.

In Shouyou's rush, he didn't notice that the cargo was being loaded onto a ship. A _pirate ship_ , at that. Catching his breath, he realizes that he hasn't slept in a few days.

Yawning slightly, he falls asleep.

<•••>

"Alright, that's the last of the supplies. Some of those crates were really heavy. Geez, what the fuck do you have in there?"

Loud complaining woke Shouyou up, and he accidentally bumped his head on the side of the crate. "Ouch," he muttered. He then clamped a hand over his mouth. If they heard him, he was dead meet.

Someone slapped the box and laughed boisterously. "Don't worry about it." Shouyou cringes at the slap on his crate.

"That makes me worry even more, Koutarou."

Shouyoufelt his box suddenly slide from side to side. "Be fucking careful with the cargo, we need those!" He heard a distant shout.

"Koutarou, what are in those crates?" He heard the first voice but more firm, the curiousity cutting into the speaker's voice. It was definitely male judging by the timber of the voice. "Remember last time?"

 _Okay, one of them is named Koutarou_...

"Hold on, isn't one of those shitty crates moving?! Woah!"

"Oi, don't change the fucking topic- Wait, one of them is moving! Open it up!" Shouyou felt his heart stop. _They're going to find me, they're going to find me, THEY'RE GOING TO FIND ME!_ He started to breath faster. What was he going to do if they found him?

Then, he realized that the crate he was hiding in wasn't being opened up. It was the crate next to him, it sounded like. _Other people have the same idea?!_ He silently wondered who it was, his breathing evening out a bit.

"Who the fuck are ya and what the fuck are ya doing on ma fucking ship, ya scallawag?" _Is that whoever Koutarou is? It's definitely his voice, but more.. sailor-y. Was that a word? Oh well._

<•Kageyama Tobio•>

Kageyama is leaning against a tree near the royal gates to take a break from walking. After a few minutes, he stops leaning and starts to walk again.

Someone slams into into him, causing both of him to fall. The hood of my cloak falls as well and he doesn't look up from the ground. _What a dumbass, they should've been looking where the were going!_

"Oi, dumbass, watch where you're going!" He growls, looking at the short boy with bright orange hair. _Hold on, wasn't this short stack a Prince..?_

"Who are you calling a dumbass?!" The shortie shoots back, a glare on his face. He then turned his attention to Kageyama features, well at least that's what it looks like to Kageyama. His face contorts into an expression of fear. _Was he scared of me?_

Both of them got up quickly, and Kageyama glares back at him. _What's he doing out of the castle? I'll probably get a reward if I bring him in..._ Without warning, the shortie started to run away from him.

"Hey, come back here!" He shouts, and chased after the dumbass prince. The prince was running fast, but Kageyama was sure he was gaining on him.

The scenery was a blur until the dumbass prince jumped into a cargo crate and put the lid on top.

 _This guy ain't worth jumping into cargo- Wait, cargo! I can sneak on and steal their gold! Genius. Why didn't I think of this before?!_ Kageyama almost smirks at the thought.

He jumps in another free one and put the lid on.

Then, he waits. _God, what where they doing and why is it taking so long for them to pick up their cargo?!_ After a while that seemed like eternity, the box he was in began to move. He assumes it is being picked up and loaded onto the ship, but he wouldn't know. It is dark in the box, and it kinda smells like rats and wood shavings. He wiggled around and tried to get comfortable in the small dark space of the box.

In the midst of the chatter of the ship's crew, he hears heard a small 'ouch' from the crate to his right. _The Prince?_ The noise was coming from his right. Sighing a little, he wiggles to try and move his crate closer.

He starts to wiggle to bump my crate into his, but no luck. Suddenly, the lid of the crate was lifted, bright light came pouring into the Kageyama's face. He hisses and covers his eyes before squinting and looking up at the guys. He realizes that the guys aren't just sailors. Judging from the hats and outfits, they were in obviously...

"Who the fuck are ya and what the fuck are ya doing on my fucking ship, ya scallywag?"

_...pirates. Well fuck._

He didn't have any response, he just stood up and stepped out of the box. _I'm screwed. What am I supposed to say?! 'Oh, I don't know, I just happened to sneak aboard a pirate ship by accident while chasing a Prince for a reward.'_

_They'll never believe me._

"Answer the fucking question!"

"I was chasing a Prince."

"Whaddya mean, chasing a Prince? Ain't no fucking Prince here, mister."

Wordlessly, he picks up the top of the crate next to his previous one. He hopes this is the right one. It was, and as soon as the top was off the prince hisses at the light, much like Kageyama himself did earlier.

"Specifically, this prince." Kageyama deadpans. The prince glares.

"Oh fuck you, scary guy." He says, standing up and getting out of the crate, wobbling slightly.

"Well, what do you know? It seems we do have a prince after all." The silver haired guy shook his head in disbelief.

"Shouyou, ain't it?" He looks towards his crew mate with the shaven head for confirmation. The man in question nods.

"Eeh! Don't kill me!" Shouyou says, holding up his hands. Tobio surpresses the urge to face palm. That was one of the dumbest thing he had ever seen.

"And why shouldn't I?" The shaven haired man asks, his eyes narrowing. The silver haired man gives him a warning look. "Now that's no way to treat the prince and his friend." He laughs loudly again. If people were caught hurting the prince, it was probably treason. Or something. "Ignore Ryuunosuke, he's vicious sometimes. I'm Koutatou Bokuto, and this is my crew mate Ryuunosuke Tanaka. We call him Ryuu. Welcome aboard landlubbers!" A wide smile shines on his face.

Kageyama has always been good at reading people, and he can tell right now this man is geniune. At the same time, he didn't look like someone to be crossed. You had to be ruthless to be a pirate captain. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so highly ranked.

"I'm Shouyou Hinata! You already know that though." Shouyou smiles. Ryuu grunts.

_What the hell? How can that dumbass be so trusting?! And why is Koutarou being so polite?_

"And you are?" Koutarou turns to Tobio, smiling widely.

"Tobio Kageyama." He replies bitterly. He could tell this was all an act. But why? Why would Koutarou do that?

"Kout-" Ryuu speaks up. Koutarou silences him with a glare. Okay, something was definitely up. Shouyou doesn't seem to notice. _Dumbfuck_. Tobio snorts. Everyone ignores it or doesn't hear it.

Tobio didn't notice it before, but the ship was already on open waters with no land in sight. _How am I supposed to get back?_

"Where's this ship going, anyways?"

Koutarou laughs, almost nervously. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Ryuu pulls a scary face (scary to the easily scared Prince, that is), and spoke, "Ya were the ones who snuck onto the ship, after all." A small meowing interrupted them. The pirate's faces seem to light up at the sight of the pudding colored cat. The care was dark brown on top with blondish colored fur underneath. It definitely looks like pudding... _That's a stupid looking cat._

Tobio rolls his eyes.

The cat turned his head to glare at Tobio with bright yellow eyes and hissed. Koutarou grinned. "Did I forget to mention that we have a cat named Kenma?"


	2. Kingdoms Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is falling in love until he's not, Miyagi is facing some serious issues, and Yahaba helps this work earn it's angsty tags.

When Koutarou had woken that morning, he never thought he'd have the prince aboard his ship—Well, ever really.

He had to admit, it was weird, but really lucky. For turning the prince in there was sure to be a lot of reward cash and lord knows they need it.

Right now, he was staring out at sea after he had given the stowaways temporary beds. Kenma, their cat, had taken a liking to Shouyou. It was almost disappointing he'd have have to get rid of Shouyou.

Almost.

Then again, he was totally going to get some major cash from this if it went okay.

A small splash catches his attention. _Huh_? _What was that_? No more than a moment later, a head emerges from the water. _A man...? A really pretty man at that._

Hesitantly, Bokuto waves. The man's adorable lips quirk up slightly. Bokuto's heart beats faster. The man opens his mouth to say something. What--

"Captain!" Ennoshita jogs up and places a hand around his shoulders in a friendly way. It was warm... _What was I thinking? Oh well._ "It's time for dinner."

"Oh yeah! What's for dinner?" Koutarou asks excitedly.

"Salmon, just like always."

"Of course." Koutarou laughs loudly. Something in his mind felt wrong. Like he was missing something. He looks over at the water and doesn't see anything. _Wasn't there someone...?_

"The food is going to get cold," he teases. Koutarou frowns in concentration.

"Yeah." He says, walking down the stairs with the cogs turning in his head. Strange. He had to be forgetting something! Obviously, it was something big if he was concentrating that much. The room is lively, filled with the sounds of drunken laughter and the smell of delicious food. Koutarou sits down in his comfy chair.

He picks at his food, his brain working. _What could I have forgotten that meant so much to me_? He notices Ennoshita looking at him worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

"...Are you okay? You don't seem to have much of an appetite." Daichi frowns. Daichi is Koutarou's first mate and childhood friend, so of course he'd be the first one to speak up.

"I'm... Alright," Koutarou hesitantly responds. "Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," Daichi chuckled, which caused the other crew mates to laugh. Ennoshita seemed more on edge, though.

"Hey!"

<•King Shuichi Hinata•>

"Your majesty! We're being invaded!" A guard ran in, breathless. "It's Lord Ushijima! And we can't find Prince Shouyou!"

"What?! That selfish fool!" Shuichi growled. Then, the guard got stabbed from behind and fell to the floor. _Thump!_

There was a group of people from the land Shiratorizawa behind the guard, with Ushijima at the front with a bloodied sword. "Your majesty, your life ends today."

Shuichi took out his own sword, and started to walk towards Ushijima with a glare. "You're an arrogant fool, Ushijima."

"I already killed Queen Kaede."

With that sentence alone, Shuichi froze up. "You.. Y-You killed Kaede?!"

"She was getting in the way, and so are you."

Still shaken up, Shuichi couldn't block Ushijima's sword from going straight through his chest. The king fell to his knees and fell over, spitting out blood before dying. Blood spilled out from the wound.

Tendou sighs. _Is this what we've come to? Murdering the royal family of the_ _Miyagi_ _Kingdom? First Princess Natsu, and now the King and Queen.._

"What is it, Tendou?" Ushijima glances at the redhead. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. It's far too late for that."

"No, nothing like that." _Of course I'm having second thoughts! I don't want to be branded a criminal!_ "It's just that I'm thinking how hard it's gonna be to move the bodies and tell a cover up story."

Ushijima shrugs. "Get the servants to take care of the bodies, and tell the citizens that the royal crown has been passed down to me, since the royal family was killed by the sirens. Easy."

 _Ushijima, when did you become so evil?_ "Sounds good to me."

<•Yahaba•>

“You'll never break me.” Yahaba taunts as spit the blood in his mouth at Ushijima disrespectfully. _No matter how many times Ushijima hurts me, I will not bend. I will not break. I may never be saved but I will never cry in front of this sad excuse for a man._

“Oh is that so?” Ushijima raises an eyebrow threateningly. Yahaba smiles tiredly. He repeats the same words over and over again in his head like a mantra. _I will protect Oikawa. I will endure this to protect him. My life means nothing compared to his. My pain means nothing compared to his._

“Oikawa will never love you.” He rasps with a bloodied smirk. He begins to cough up blood onto the floor, turning so it lands on Ushijima's shoes.

“Careful.” Ushijima says, a warning tone in his voice. “You don't want to be punished do you?” Yahaba feels nauseous. _Punish_ … What a word. Instantly he feels worse, but he knows it better he suffer this than Oikawa. His sweet, innocent, big brother Oikawa.

“Fuck you.” Yahaba replies.

“Sure. If I can't have your brother I'll just have you.” A dark look flashes into his eyes and Yahaba shrinks away in fear. A cold feeling fills his chest and dread weighs him down. _No._ _No!_ He knows what's coming next. He didn't want to be devalued anymore. Unfortunately, that's what happened. He was ashamed of what was happening– what had been happening for years.

_____________________

Yahaba wakes up sore in places he's pretty sure he shouldn't be sore in. He looks around the room and realizes he's still in the same spot Ushiwaka had left him after using him and discarding him like a broken sex toy.

He tries to get up and he realizes he's too sore to get up. He sees a note on a table that says, “Take a bath.” probably from Ushiwaka. That did sound nice though. He slowly pushes himself up and walks out out of the room to where he assumes the bathroom is. He opens the door and as soon he's sure that Ushiwaka isn't there, and he begins to strip. The tub is already full of water. Yahaba wants to get in the bath that's exuding warmth.

He hears footsteps come down the hall and suddenly the door opens. He turns around to see Ushiwaka.

“I see you've woken up.” Ushiwaka smirks.

He picks up Yahaba and forces him into the bath. Yahaba pushes down his tears and look towards the wall, spacing out. He won't cry. Not in front of Ushiwaka. He has to look strong. The entire time it happens, Yahaba finds himself thinking that this wasn't his body, that he wasn't Yahaba. He wasn't there. He felt the careless touches that bruised his skin, yet didn't at the same time.

After he's finished he leaves Yahaba frustrated and horny on the floor and walks out the door with his dirty clothes. Yahaba is hurt whenever he goes into the water, for Ushijima has placed spells to stop his tail from appearing. You see, Yahaba was a siren. Sirens could change from tail to legs at will with minimal to no pain. They just needed water to survive. Will the enchantments, it prevented him from slipping into his tail like it was natural to for Sirens. He was forced to stay in his human form, and that put a strain on his body. It hurt him to be forced to stay in certain form when his body wanted to slip into another.

Yahaba feels dirty and used and when he hears the footsteps fade he begins to cry. He feels nauseous and broken and empty. Most of all, he feels worthless. It hurts from not being able to switch, and what Ushijima has put him through.

“Shut up, you slut.” Semi, one of the guards, says to him.

“Your mouth could be used for better things.” Shirabu says. Needless to say, Shirabu forces himself Yahaba. It was not pleasant, and Yahaba gags on it multiple times. He starts to see black spots in his vision and feels dizzy, but Shirabu pushes his head down on him to keep him there.

When Shirabu finally finishes, Semi and Shirabu both leave Yahaba shaking in the room. He falls to his hands, already being on his knees, and he sees his tears hit the floor through his blurry vision. He feels sick to his stomach; the bile in his stomach rises up his throat and pushes through, landing on the floor on top of the tears.

He feels hot shame curling in his stomach. He is worthless. Broken. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be alive. The only thing keeping him alive is the fact that he has to protect Oikawa. Oikawa doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this. _Except me. I know I'm worthless._ He looks towards the bath and gets in again. He scrubs at his his skin, warm tears falling gently down his cheeks. He feels dirty. _Violated. A sinner. Filthy trash._ The words echo in his head.

He scrubs at his skin until it's pink and raw. Why can't the pain just be washed away like in the books? The tears roll down his cheeks and he gets out of the bath, shivering.

The door opens again. Yahaba curls in on himself in fear and shuts his eyes tightly. Waiting for pain, waiting to be used. A fluffy thing lands on his face. He opens his eyes. _A… towel?_ He looks up at the face of the red haired guy above.

“Who–”

“Shh.” The man cuts him off. “You can call me Tendou. I don't approve of Ushijima’s actions, and I'm here to help.”

“B-but–”

“Don't tell anyone.” Tendou tosses him a bottle of water and leaves the room. _What…? Why would he do that? This never would've happened if I had just been faster that day when Oikawa was racing me. I don't regret it, for I would do it again in a heartbeat to keep him safe._

He walks back to the room, stores the water under his bed for emergencies, and collapses onto it in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Poor Yahaba. His name should really be Yahangst


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku meets Lev, Oikawa hides secrets and makes a deal, the DaiSuga tag earns it's keep ;) Kuroo is sent to go do things, Akaashi meets Yahangst, and then Ushijima is an asshole again.

Yaku took a glance around before swimming away from his room quickly. He hid from the guards that were patrolling, and eventually he made it out of the siren kingdom.

With a breath of relief, Yaku swimming at a average pace. _I can't believe I made it out so easy. When did the security get so crappy?_

"Watch out!"

 _What?_ Suddenly, the (air?) water gets knocked out of him. They fell into a nearby seaweed forest. "Hey, what was that for, ya seaweed brain?!"

Yaku glared, and checked out the guy that just hit him with his terrible swimming. Tall, emerald eyed, hot guy. _Holy shit, this guy is hot. And he has abs. Damn._

"A-Aah! Prince Yaku! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" The guy starting spouting out apologies.

The Prince sighed. "Don't do it again. What's your name?"

"Me? Are you seriously asking me my name?"

"Yes, are you deaf or something?" Yaku growled, pointing a finger at him. "Answer the question."

The guy smiled nervously. "I-I'm Haiba Lev."

"Alright, _Haiba_ , what's a siren doing so far away from the kingdom?" The Prince accused.

Lev avoided eye contact, almost in.. shame? "I.."

"Speak up."

"I can't sing."

Yaku paused for a second in shock. _A siren who can't sing, and a runaway prince._ "So? Why did you run away?"

"I heard that, um, sirens that can't sing are," Lev gulped. "Killed."

"That's dumb. Short sirens are more killed than sirens who can't sing."

"You're short though—?!"

"Are you trying to start something?!"

"Nononono! I wouldn't dare!"

"Good. Now that rumor is just a rumor, so why don't you go back? When's your singing day?" Singing days are when sirens sing to the queen. It's a tradition, and everyone throws festivals for it. When a siren hits the age of 16, that is when they go to their singing ceremony.

"Next week.."

"And you can't sing? What's a siren without their voice? Useless seaweed brain."

Lev cast his gaze downwards, tears threatening to leave his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I know.."

"Well whatever, I'm leaving," Yaku declared before continuing his way away from the siren kingdom and out of the seaweed forest. In surprise, Lev called out to him and started to swim frantically after him.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?! The kingdom is the other way! Prince Yaku!"

"I know. Go away, Haiba." Yaku replied sharply. "I told you already, I'm leaving."

"B-But Prince Yaku—!"

Suddenly, the Prince stopped. Without looking at Lev, he spoke, "I am not a prince anymore. I'm leaving that life behind. I don't want to be that.. that witch's son. She's a fucking monster! You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"

"Yeah.. I saw you around, yelling at her, way back." Lev hesitantly reveals. "Her majesty's personal maid spread rumors about me and my family and I lost my nobility.."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about this." Yaku huffed and went on his way again. Lev followed after, again.

"So what place were you thinking of going, Prince Yaku?"

"Why are you following me? And stop calling me prince, do you want me to be caught?!"

"Oh, um, I just thought we could travel together since we're leaving and sirens usually travel in pairs for safety, but if you don't want to, I can lea—"

"No," Yaku's face turned into a light red. "Let's just go to the next town, Ningyo."

"Doesn't that town have both sirens and mermaids?"

"It's a town on the border. We have a better chance of blending in there," Yaku paused, letting Lev continue the conversation.

Lev smiled excitedly at the thought of traveling to a far away town with the prince. "It's far away, but that's good, right?"

"Yeah. We'll have time to get to know each other during that time, I guess, but don't try anything funny."

Lev's smile widened, and Yaku almost instantly regretted his decision to let the hot guy tag along. _But the smile was so worth it._

 

<•Oikawa•>

 

Oikawa is drifting around like usual when he spots a ship. Was that–

He spots a familiar head of orange hair and realizes this must be Ushiwaka's ship. That was prince Shouyou, correct? Weren't they engaged? Fucking hell. Thinking quickly, he decides to take down that ship quickly. Being a siren, he knew just what to do.

Oikawa swims closer to the boat and begins to sing his siren song. He sees many people come to the edge, a silver haired man, a blonde, a brunet, a guy he recognizes as Shouyou Hinata, but no Ushiwaka. He continues to sing until a someone comes up behind him and clamps a hand on his mouth.

"I'm just doing this as a favor for a friend, could you kindly shut the fuck up?" Oikawa hears a deep voice behind him. He feels a smooth tail–

_Fuck._

Oikawa flails in his grasp.

"No, I promised my kitty that I would keep him safe. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. If you don't hurt him." He can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me Shark-san, I like my life intact." Oikawa pleads and the Shark man let's him go. Oikawa turns to look at him and sees that he has black bedhead hair and lazy golden eyes. He looks bored, but he lights up when he spots someone on deck. Sharks were the predators of Mermaids and Sirens, sometimes going as far as to eat them. Oikawa has reason to be scared.

 _He could've eaten me._ Oikawa thinks, looking at his sharp teeth through his slightly opened mouth.

"Kenma! I saved you, aren't I a hero?" Shark-san yells up to a pudding colored cat. Kenma? Weird name for a cat. Oikawa shrugs. Whatever, humans are weird. The cat meows something and that's when Oikawa sees it. That isn't a normal cat, that's a shifter.

Shifters could only change to humans on full moons or in the kingdom that Oikawa just couldn't remember the name of. Fuka? Pooka? Something like that. The rest of the humans go back to work like they've never seen the two of them, except for the cat.

He had better things to worry about. He doubted this was Ushiwaka's ship, for they had a Shark protecting them. Sharks were employed by the Queen of Fuka, so obviously she wouldn't send them to protect that asshole. So who's ship was this?

"Captain Bokuto Koutarou." Shark-san answers. That's when Oikawa realizes he asked that out loud.

"So Ushwaka...?"

"Isn't here. He's in different seas, though he was spotted nearby." Shark-san shrugs. "Who are you, anyways?" He narrows his eyes.

"Oikawa Tooru. A nobody." He shrugs, leaving out the truth.

"Ah. Okay, I'll let you off because you thought this was Ushijima's ship. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Kozume Kenma up there is my mate and the 'kitten' I referred to earlier." Kuroo replies, his usual smirk back on his face. Oikawa nods. Of course, that's why he was so territorial about the boat. Well, he figured if Ushiwaka's ship was anywhere near that size, he'd need more people.

"So you don't like him either?" Oikawa asks curiously.

Kuroo snorts.

"Hell no I don't. He's the biggest asshole the seas have ever seen."

"Oh thank Teru you agree. It's like he was created by Kawa herself!" Oikawa says, and Kuroo laughs.

Teru was the Mermaid's god of love and prosperity. Kawa was the Siren's goddess and the goddess of evil, angst, and madness. She was nice every few centuries though. There was another god for the humans, Ku. Ku is a pretty neutral god, but leans more towards working with Kawa and her schemes. You could pray to any one of them and get unexpected results. For instance, praying to Kawa wasn't always bad and vice versa.

Oikawa himself believes in them. There was nothing to lose to believing in them, so why not? It was better than getting smited for not believing. Some people chose not to, but he honestly didn't want to get smited for something so simple if they did happen to exist.

"Now Kuroo-chan, I have a proposal for you."

"If you're going to say marriage, I'm already taken." Kuroo replies lazily.

Oikawa laughs, "No. I'll help you and the humans above if you help me get my brother back. Deal?" He looks at Kuroo questioningly. Kuroo seems to think it over.

"Deal. We could use someone non humans to go on land, y'know. You are stronger than them after all." Kuroo says thoughtfully.

"Wow so trusting, Kuroo-chan!" Oikawa jokes.

"What can I say, I guess I'm just super generous." Then they both laugh for no good reason other than the stress of the day catching up to them. It was easier to just laugh it off.

And besides, Oikawa is sure he's made a new polite aquaintance. It was nice to meet someone who didn't want to kill you, for once. Granted, he didn't tell Kuroo the truth, but still, he didn't seem that recognize him.

A lot of people were after his head, with him being the previous Queen's son before her death. The new Queen was the previous Queen's sister, and she didn't like Oikawa one bit despite being his aunt. The only family that really liked him was his cousin Yaku and his brother who was the whole reason why he was in this mess.

His brother's name was Yahaba Shigeru, for he had only been a baby when the Queen had been killed. Oikawa himself had been only four, but even he knew better than to let people find out the Queen had another son. He had dropped Yahaba at the nearest orphanage, and come back to check on him once a week. His brother had gotten adopted eventually by the Yahabas, and Oikawa just rolled with that. They weren't that bad of parents.

They weren't that good either. They we're pretty hard on him, always trying to make him have the best grades and be the best singer in Siren school. Oikawa misses Yahaba, he got caught by Ushiwaka about two years ago, right after Yahaba's fourteenth birthday. He should be around sixteen now, and it hurt to not know how he was.

Who knew what Yahaba was experiencing? It certainly wasn't pleasant, whatever it was. Ushiwaka is a world famous poacher for Mermaids and Sirens. He likes to maim, kill, and torture Mermaids and Sirens in his possession. What did that mean for Yahaba?

Whatever it was, it couldn't be pretty.

Oikawa could only pray to Kawa he'd be okay.

 

<•Daichi•>

 

Daichi smiles as he finishes swabbing the deck. Koutarou had let him off early, for he had a date with his long term boyfriend. Koushi Sugawara was his name, and he was beautiful in all his silver haired glory. Daichi is looking forward to that date tonight.

He puts the mop in the bucket and puts it back into the closet before going to his special quarters. He had got them because he was Koutarou's first mate, and such a position deserved as much stuff to come with it.

Daichi didn't care for it, but he also didn't mind a little more money either. Extra money was always good. He opens the door and steps into the room, warm wooden interior and littered with pictures of him and Suga as kids. Suga had been his best friend since childhood. He could recall the day they met.

_Daichi was five years old today, he'd finally get to go to the newly established public school. He was excited, to do math, to read, and most of all, to make friends. He's never had a friend before. Walking down the stone halls of the newly repurposed building with his mother, he was scared._

_When they got to the classroom, Daichi saw the most beautiful boy. He had shiny silvery hair and warm eyes. He wanted to be his friend._

_"Hi! I'm Daichi!" He said, rather brightly._

_"I'm Koushi, but my friends call me Suga." Suga smiled at him._

That was the day he had made his first friend. He remembers years later, when they had confessed at the age of sixteen. It had been a warm day, and it was already good before the fact.

_"Daichi, I- I have something to tell you." Daichi's stomach twisted in nervousness at that statement. What was he going to say? Had he found out about Daichi's feelings?_

_"What's up?" Daichi stops in his tracks on his way home from school. Suga looks down nervously._

_"I like– I– oh daises! Here!" He leans in and pecks Daichi on the lips. Daichi's heart beats faster, and he feels his cheeks heat. Oh daises was cute, something only Suga would say. Suga leans back quicker than Daichi would've liked and gives him a small, shy smile._

_"I like you too, Suga." He had smiled_.

That was the day they started dating. Suga wasn't his first boyfriend, but he could finally say he loved him after many years. Love wasn't something sudden, like an explosion. It was something subtler. Something that crept up on you, and before you know it you've fallen in love. It was slow, but not less amazing.

The people in the village said they couldn't be together, for they were two men. Their parents said as much as well. So, in the middle of the night they ran off to join Captain Koutarou's crew who have been amazing and supportive of their relationship the whole way. They never hesitated to help them out with anything, they were almost like a second family.

Here he was, four years later. About to propose with the ring that Koutatou helped him pick out at their last stop. He checks his pocket for the box, before walking down to the now empty mess hall, closing the door behind him.

The others had had dinner earlier, so they had the whole room to themselves. It was great. Daichi takes a seat at the table, across from Suga who had his nose in a book again.

"I guess you're already on your date." Daichi teases about Suga's amusement with the book.

"Daichi!" Suga's beautiful face breaks out into a grin. "Actually no, I was just doing some light reading on mermaids. They're fascinating!"

Daichi chuckles at him. "Well you do sound pretty excited."

Dinner continues with them teasing each other. They flirt, and they have a good time. When dinner starts wrapping up, Daichi pulls put the box and holds it under the table.

"Suga, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Daichi states, smirking. Suga gasps sadly.

"I– how could you? After everything we've been through?" He looks hurt. Daichi chuckles. He stands up, and so does Daichi.

"Because I want to be your husband. Koushi, will you marry me?" Suga gasps again. Then he slaps Daichi. It stings.

"You're an asshole." He says, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't believe I'm marrying an asshole." He hugs Daichi tightly.

"So... Yes?" Daichi asks.

"Yes, you jerk." Suga cries and stops hugging him to pull him into a deep kiss. Koutarou peeks in through the door and gives Daichi a wink from over Suga's shoulder.

Daichi couldn't even bring himself to be mad. He was elated that Suga agreed to marrying him. They went upstairs to the deck after that, and they stargazed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

<•Kuroo•>

"Kuroo," Queen Kiyoko's voice echoed through the throne room. Kuroo appeared in the water installed in the floor. He waved.

"Yoko, what's up?" The queen sighed, but smiled fondly anyways.

"We've spotted some suspicious activity, and I want you to check it out."

Kuroo bowed the best he could, before diving headfirst back into the water to carry out his duties. A short girl walked up to Kiyoko, avoiding the open water tank in the floor.

She bowed. Kiyoko smiled. "Welcome back, my love."

"A-Aah! Queen Kiyoko, you shouldn't call me that in public—!"

The Queen got up to hold the girl's hands. "Yachi, my love, it doesn't matter if people overhear. I'm the queen, remember?"

Yachi blushed, gazing anywhere but the beautiful queen in front of her. Kuroo kept swimming, but sighed. That reminds him of how much he misses Kenma. Maybe he should visit.

 

<•Akaashi•>

 

As usual, the mermaid swam against the current to match pace with Captain Koutarou's ship. His heart fluttered at the sight of the captain steering the ship and laughing. Luckily he didn't die because of that siren, Oikawa.

Akaashi made a mental note to thank the shark man later. _He doesn't seem like the type to eat mermaids, right?_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he strayed far from the pirate captain's ship. When Akaashi was about to catch up, a net was thrown over him.

He wiggled in the net. "Let me go!" Akaashi shouted at the humans on the ship. It wasn't Koutarou's ship, so they must be the rumored humans he had heard about that captured mermaids and sirens alike.

Akaashi's body was getting lifted in the net, and he found that he was restricted in his movements. He was thrown on the deck, and Akaashi passed out to the lack of water.

_I won't be able to see Captain Koutarou again._

 

_________________

 

When Akaashi wakes up, he doesn't have much room. He struggles in his tank, still netted from earlier. When the sound of footsteps come in from the hall, he panics, shutting his eyes tightly and thrashing helplessly. He hopes it isn't Ushijima again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." A voice that isn't Ushijima's own disgusting one says quietly and calmly. The voice is quiet, kinda sweet actually. If he wasn't so in love with Koutarou, he would've said cute. "You're friends with my brother, aren't you?" He says, and Akaashi opens his eyes to see him.

He has pretty brown hair that is fluffy, like Oikawa's, and nice hazelnut colored eyes. He realizes that this is Oikawa's brother. The one Oikawa has been searching for for months. He looks tired, thin, broken, and most of all scared. Like the tiniest of noises was enough to make him jump.

"Yes." Oikawa and him weren't really friends, but saying yes was easier than explaining.

"Okay, when I free you, can you tell him I love him and I'm happy where I am? That I feel comfortable?" Yahaba says, and Akaashi notices the cuts on his arms.

He notices the bruises on his legs, and the marked up neck. His face had a few nasty bruises as well, and Akaashi can say for the first time he actually felt in awe. That someone would sacrifice this much of themselves for their brother, was amazing. He was so unlike his asshole of a brother that Akaashi had the misfortune of meeting as a kid.

"You're coming with me." Akaashi says, flatly. Yahaba sadly shakes his head, his brown hair moving with the motion.

"Can't. If I'm not here he'll go after Oikawa." He smiles tiredly.

"We can protect you, you know." Akaashi says as Yahaba opens the tank. Yahaba cuts the net with a knife and picks up Akaashi from the tank.

"I don't deserve to be protected. I don't even deserve to be happy." He says, with honesty ringing in his voice. "But if you could just tell Oiks that I love him, that'd be great." Akaashi notes the nickname. They were really close, huh. Oikawa called Yahaba 'Shige-chan', supposedly based on his first name which was probably Shigeru.

Akaashi nods at his admission. "If you need us, we'll be here for you." He says, quietly.

"I just need you guys to find the treasure before Ushiwaka. Please." Yahaba's voice sounds desperate.

"Okay." Akaashi replies, and looks down at the water. "Anything else?" Akaashi meets Yahaba's eyes, and sees the pain and suffering in them. He looks... like a shell, for lack of better words. An unreadable emotion passes through his eyes and he opens his mouth to say,

"Tell Oikawa– I mean. No. Nothing." He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm going to drop you, okay?" Yahaba asks. Akaashi nods and Yahaba drops him straight off the side of the ship and into the water. He swims back, lost in his thoughts.

 

<•Yahaba•>

 

"Why did you let him go?" Ushiwaka's voice rises angrily. "Worthless, that's what you are." He spits angrily, and Yahaba flinches.

_He is right. I am worthless_. Yahaba shrinks away in fear as Ushiwaka comes closer.

"I am the only one who will ever love you this way. The only one who will ever want  you."

_Right again. No one would want a broken, used slut like me. I'm just a cumdumpster_. Yahaba looks up at him through blurred, tired eyes.

"You're right." He agrees, the fight draining out of him. What's the use of fighting if this was going to keep happening over and over again? It wasn't like he deserves any better.

_Useless_.

 

_Stupid_.

 

_Worthless_.

Those words repeat over and over in his head like a Siren's song. His limbs feel heavy, and he feels bruised and broken. Like a ragdoll with its limbs pulled around. Like a tree that had been dead long ago.

_I am not good enough for affection._

 

_I am not good enough for love._

 

_I am not good enough._

 

_I am not good._

 

_I am not–_

He is broken out of his empty trance that he goes into when Ushiwaka fucks him by a sharp pain in his arm. He panics, thrashing heavily, only to be held down by Ushiwaka's cold cruel hands.

"What are you–" Yahaba manages to get out before a hand clamps over his mouth and Ushiwaka's full attention is directed at him.

"When did I say you could speak?" He says, so calmly it's sickening. "I'm simply marking my toy. I wouldn't like him to get lost after all." He says, and Yahaba's eyes widen. They dart over to his left arm where Ushiwaka was carving what looked to be his name into his arm.

_I am being marked as Ushiwaka's..._

He starts flailing again, desperate to get out of the bed, but he was weak from years of not being able to swim or do anything but get fucked. Ushiwaka chuckles.

"I did know I'd get one of the former Siren Queen's prized children one way or another. It's a shame I couldn't get your brother, _right_?" He says sadistically, and Yahaba cries out in pain as the knife digs deeper into his arm.

Both is arms and legs were tied to the bed, so he couldn't do anything but watch. He feels the urge to cry but pushes it down. No. He will not show Ushiwaka how broken he's becoming.

How mad he's becoming, trapped in this room like some kind of personal prostitute. 

He barely even gets fed to "keep his figure" as Ushiwaka says. _Disgusting_. Ushiwaka finishes soon enough, and his arm feels like it's on fire. It hurts so goddamn much, and he cries out again in pain as Ushiwaka finishes the last letter.

"Please... stop..." Yahaba pleads. He can't take this.

"I still didn't give you permission to talk." Ushiwaka smirks wickedly. "And for that, I'll brand you again, _Shigeru_." Yahaba cringes and hates how his name sounds on Ushiwaka's disgusting tongue.

Ushiwaka picks up the knife and licks Yahaba's blood off of it, his eyes glinting with madness.

" _Ah_ , the blood of a _Siren_. A _true_ _royal_ one at that. If only I had your _delightful_ _brother_ instead, his pale skin too perfect and waiting to be marred by my knife. To be cut open and tasted, a dance of beauty and pain. _All_ _mine_." He says, as he licks the knife clean with sadistic smile. "But when you pushed him out of the way that day, saving his own barely legal ass and giving me yours, I was furious. I didn't want a mere child. I have to admit, I didn't realize children could be so... _delicious_." Yahaba shivers at his tone.

Ushiwaka starts cutting at his chest, and Yahaba screams in pain. What he screams, he isn't exactly sure. His head is pounding, and his heart is thudding in his chest.

"I do have to thank you for that, Shigeru." Yahaba glares.

"You're a monster." He blurts. Ushiwaka doesn't look phased, and continues his carving on Yahaba who doesn't even have the energy to scream anymore. Yahaba can help it when hot tears rush down his cheeks.

"Oh, what's this? Someone seems to be crying." His sadistic smile turns into a predatory smirk and Yahaba feels trapped.

"Fuck you." Was that his voice? He felt so disoriented. He felt dizzy. Out of it.

"Oh, my _dear_ _Shigeru_. We already have." He says in his disgusting voice. Yahaba tilts his head up and spits on his face, feeling satisfaction at that.

Ushiwaka wipes the spit off from where it landed on his cheek and glares.

"I don't like such insolence. Perhaps I'll have to _punish_ you." He quickly says a word to bring down the ropes. Enchantment probably.

Yahaba's head is spinning, and the room is blurry. What–

Before he can finish his mental question, Ushiwaka has muttered the enchantment again to have him bound up again, this time face down. Yahaba feels ashamed at his sudden hard on.

He feels the knife carve into his lower back, and his blood runs cold.

"Now I'll know that no one else can ever take you without knowing you belong to me." He says, and Yahaba sobs. _No! No. That's above where my tail forms. I'll be exposed to all Sirens._

He feels the pounding in his head intensify again the sharp cut of the knife in his lower back. He cries out in pain and whimpers as it's dragged across, cutting into him. It feels like fire, like he's being branded as Ushiwaka's. That's exactly what was happening.

As soon as the knife retreats from his back, he's out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the longer chapter! I cried while writing the Yahangst, so you're not alone, lol there's a lot of POV switches, sorry oof


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Shouyou is having a nightmare. He is running from something. Suddenly, he is assaulted by someone popping out of nowhere._

_"Natsu...?" He says to his sister, who is pale and bloody like the accident that took her._

_"You killed me, Shouyou." Her eyes look cold and absent. Shouyou screams loudly as she advances towards him, her arms outstretched. "Now Ushijima will reign terror upon you and your crew."_

 

Shouyou wakes up, in a cold sweat. He'd been having the same nightmare for months, it only getting more vivid by the night. He gets up out of bed and goes out to the main deck to have a look at the stars. A silhouette was leaning against a rail.

"Hello?" He says to the silhouette, who upon further exploration was actually a guy with pudding colored hair.

"Why does everyone keep describing me like that?" He sighs.

"What?" Shouyou asks.

"Nothing." The guys says with a shrug. "You're Prince Shouyou right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" He questions, curious.

"Kozume Kenma."

"Kenma? Isn't that the cat's name?"

"I am the cat." He deadpans.

"Wooooaaaaaah! I've never met a cat human before, I thought they were only in the Yuka kingdom!" Shouyou fanboys.

"Yeah. Well I've gotten my mate Kuroo to keep tabs on the boat."

"Who's Kuroo?"

"He's a shark human." Kenma shrugs. "We've been protecting you."

"From what?" Shouyou's eyes widen.

"Well, Oikawa tried to destroy the boat thinking this was Ushijima's, and then Kuroo had to stop him."

"Huh. I don't remember that."

"He used his Siren voice on the ship." Kenma replies. Oh yeah, that makes sense. _You don't usually remember unless as Siren wants you to remember._ He thinks.

"Wait. How do I know that?" Kenma shrugs at Shouyou's question.

"It's your brain." The silence fills the air and it's awkward.

"How do mermaid and siren babies get made?" He blurts randomly. "You guys have tails, so it's not like you can smash...?"

Shouyou starts seeing faded memories that aren't his. Are they Kenma's...? Probably.

 

_"Kuroo. How do tailed people have kids?" Kenma asks. Kuroo grins wickedly._

_"Eggs. After they smash they lay eggs- don't look at me like that- Red eggs. About the size of a human basketball. They come out from the mouth—" Kuroo replies, his face full of mirth._

_Kenma gags._

_"Are you laying an egg now?" He smirks. Kenma shoots him a withering death glare._

_"What do you think Kuroo?" He says with a deadpan._

_"Yes." He says, his eyes sparkling._

_"No." Kenma rolls his eyes._

 

"I am traumatized!" Hinata exclaims after that.

"You and me both. Blame Kuroo."

Kuroo is chatting in the water with Oikawa when he looks up.

"You asked!"

A blush forms on Kenma's face and he turns into a cat and slinks away. _Weird_. Shouyou yawns. He should probably get to back sleep.

He walks down the hallway and bumps into someone. Looking up, he sees Kageyama.

"I'm sorry!" He panics, a blush forming on his face from the explanation about eggs.

"Dumbass." He walks away, and Shouyou watches him. Just another weird thing on this ship.

Shouyou slips back into bed and falls asleep quickly and quietly. Tomorrow was a new day. A day to not be traumatized.

 

<•Yamaguchi Tadashi•>

 

Tadashi gulps, his hands sweating. He stands in the kitchen, trying to open the small jar of poison. _Why won't it open?! C'mon, I have to do this today or I'll never do it.._

Suddenly, Tadashi hears footsteps behind him. "Tadashi? What are you doing?"

"Kei!" He yelps, turning around to face him and hiding the poison behind his back. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

"I asked you first." Kei shoots back.

"I asked you second."

"What are you hiding?" Kei eyes Tadashi suspiciously, and started to walk towards Tadashi, causing him to back up and bump into a window. The window opens, and the poison falls out. _Oh no!_ "Answer me."

"I was- uh- I have to go!" Tadashi swerves around Kei, and runs out of the kitchen. In curiosity, Kei looked out the window to see what he had dropped. A small bottle with a skull.

"Tadashi, just what are you planning...?"

 

<•Ushijima•>

 

_Smoke from Mother's room started to accumulate throughout the house, even when she wasn't here at the moment like always. Mother was out being a slut and doing drugs._

_Father had given me a pretty, light blue Siren scale this morning before he left for work. Once again, I was left on my own with little to no food like always._

_A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. That must be Tendou! I ran over and opened the door with a smiling face. "Hey Tendou!"_

_"Hey Ushijima! Wanna play ball with Semi, Shirabu, and me?" Tendou had offered, already tugging on the bottom of my shirt._

_Tendou was the light of his life, and I will never let him go._

_"Sure, let's go!"_

 

_I will never leave him._

 

Was that when his madness had descended upon him? When the noise in his head just wouldn't stop, wouldn't halt.

Perfect, as in nets.

PAIN.

The scale was beautiful and that was all he could think about ever since. He imagines the screaming of the mermaid, the blood. The scale was tinted slightly red, like blood. Ah, the sweet taste of blood.

Yahaba's blood had tasted delicious. He needed to stop before he ate him, though his blood tasted of iron and sugar. Delicious sweet sugar. Raw power.

A delicious taste that made him feel drunk and dizzy. Mers and Sirens blood had this effect on humans. It gave them more strength, and a slightly more persuasive voice. People who ate too much were never heard of again.

What happened to them? Who knows.

He certainly wasn't about to find out.

 

<•Kuroo Tetsurou•>

 

Before Kuroo got deployed to check out the suspicious activity, he had got into a quarrel with a shark human from the Siren Flayers.

The Siren Flayers were one of the many shark clans that lived in the Yuka Kingdom, and the most hated. They were humans that turned into sharks because they ate too much mermaids and sirens.

"Oh look, a Wanizame clan dog," the other sneered at Kuroo. "Off to go visit the queen like the servant you are, huh, dog-chan?"

Kuroo growled angrily. "At least I'm not a cannibal like you."

"Sharks are cannibals, you know? I wonder how long you'll go on before you finally break. I can see you're already halfway there, dog-chan." The Siren Flayer swam off into the darker depths, probably back to his clan's base.

That conversation made Kuroo on edge, partly because he knew that the Siren Flayer was right about some of it. _He just wanted to get under your skin. Shake it off._

_...How can I shake it off when I know it's true?_

 

<•Bokutou Koutarou•>

 

When Koutarou was approached by a shark human thingy, he was kind of surprised. Okay, a lot surprised. And when he found out there was a Siren with him too, he was even more so.

"Hey." The Shark human greets while lazily swimming across the water. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, and I've been keeping this ship safe from Sirens and stuff. Also, Oikawa here wants to make a deal with you." He shrugs like it's no big deal. Koutarou feels like someone dropped a bunch of books on him.

"You exist?!" He says, surprised at the outcome. _Who knew? They were the stuff of legends!_

"Yeah." Kuroo shrugs. "We also have mermaid and mermen, cat people who tend to be-"

"That's not the point." The Siren known as Oikawa cuts him off. He is very pretty, with perfect brown hair despite it being wet with seawater and deep brown eyes that were like- woah. Okay, that must be siren magic. Koutarou shakes his head to try and snap out of it. "The point is I need your help and I'll offer you my loyalty and help in return." Kuroo stays silent, knowing it's time for business.

"And what does that entail?" Koutarou asks, narrowing his eyes. He didn't become a pirate captain by trusting every deal that someone offered him.

"You help me get my brother back, by getting to Ushiwaka's ship and helping me take him down, and I'll help you find a great treasure in return." Oikawa offers, his eyes glinting with danger. Koutarou smirks.

"And how do I know you'll follow through?" Koutarou asks, his smirk cocky. "I say half now half later."

Oikawa seems to consider that.

"How about this? I'll give you the lamp containing the map as part of my promise and I'll help you look for it." He offers. "But when the time comes, I need you all to fight your hardest to save my brother." Koutarou considers this. He could always capture and kill him later if the map didn't work. Or just refuse to save his brother.

"You have yourself a deal." He says, smirk deepening. Oikawa smiles back at him.

"Kuroo, if you will?" Kuroo tosses Koutarou a rusty lamp.

"Good luck." He shrugs.

"Thank you, Captain!" Oikawa winks as both he and Kuroo go back into the water. What a weird day.

He quickly explains to the crew what has happened, and prepares for the shock to settle in. Tsukishima, the researcher, keeps asking him if he's sure. Daichi accepts it and keeps Suga's curiosity at bay, while it take a bit for the other crewmates to process it.

"Now what do I do with the lamp?" He mutters out loud as he stares at the rusty thing.

This was a curious thing indeed. He turns it over in his hands, as if looking for a switch or something of the sort. He doesn't see anything.

What was he to do now?

 

<•Yahaba•>

 

Ushiwaka cut him over and over, licking off the blood eagerly. Yahaba hoped that his abuser would be cursed and die. He would never let this disgusting guy touch his brother. Yahaba would die before that happened.

He would sacrifice anything for Oikawa, because he was the only family he had left. He sacrificed his virginity, his chance at love, his friends, and he was willing to give his life. After giving up so much, there was no turning back now, nor did he want to.

He would stay strong even if it cost him his magic. Even if it cost him his soul. Even if it cost him his _life._ He would give up anything to protect his family. Yaku too, despite not being as close to him.

Yaku was a member of his family as well, and he just had to remember their faces any time he felt like ending it all. He had to keep Ushiwaka from their innocent selves, they didn't deserve this.

_But you do~!_ A voice in his head taunts. _You're just a worthless little slut to Ushiwaka, what do you even have? You'll never have a mate, you'll never have friends. You don't have anything. He is the one that made you who you are now, and you are nothing without him._

The voice is right. Yahaba knows it's right but he can't give up now. For the sake of Oikawa, for the sake of Yaku– For the sake of their mates if they have any by now. It's been two years, they could've met a mer.

Eventually, Ushijima left and the guards Semi and Shirabu switched with him. They seemed to enjoy the sight of the bloody and bruised siren. Yahaba weakly tried to push them away from abusing him even more, but it went to waste because they had their way anyways.

Tendou scared them away after a few minutes, which gave Yahaba relief that he'd thought he'd never appreciate before he got captured. His savior stood guard in Semi and Shirabu's stead.

The siren breathed heavily, and the floor seemed to sway under his feet. He clutched at his bruised arms and shivered. Yahaba couldn't believe that Ushiwaka actually carved his name into his skin.

_He went as far as to mark me.._ His hope had already dwindled to nothing. Yahaba had fallen deep into despair, and he wondered if anyone would even bother with him anymore after this.

Yahaba leaned against the wall, and slid down to sit on the floor. He reminded himself over and over why he was enduring this torture as his vision became blurry. Dark spots danced upon his sight until it eventually consumed him.

 

______________

 

  
_Didn't I just, pass out?_

Yahaba thinks, as he wakes up to an unfamiliar bed. The bed is light blue in color, and the room is bright, sunlight pouring in. He feels invigorated, excited, and energetic for once.

_This is a dream_. A tiny voice in his head tells him.

_Shut_ _up_. He says to the voice, wanting to enjoy the nice dream. His hand brushes against something warms– something that definitely wasn't himself– and he falls off the bed with an undignified squawk.

The guy stirs. He pushes himself up on his forearms, and Yahaba thinks his nice features are highlighted in a way how he rubs his eyes and yawns.

That's a weird thought.

Was he even gay? Maybe all his years of being raped by Ushiwaka made him think like this...?

"This is weird dream." The guy's deep voice sounds nice. Maybe this was Yahaba's dream guy being projected?

"Definitely." Yahaba agrees. "Who even are you?"

"I'm Kentarou Kyoutani, an adventurer who got lost. You?" He asks, his face contorting into a scowl. No, his face was so nice before! It's still just as adorable though. Yahaba blinks. That was another weird thought. What even was this dream?

"Yahaba Shigeru. It's nice to meet you Kyou-Ken." He says with a smile. If his dream was gifting him a dream man, he might as well go through the Siren courting methods. Nicknaming was one. Then there was gifting, but he'll figure that out when he gets there.

"Oh." He says like something just occurred to him. "Are you Oikawa's brother?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"He visits the island I'm on. He's still looking for you." He shrugs, and Yahaba finds it weirdly cute. This was a dream guy after all, it wasn't like he was real, so Yahaba let's himself think that.

"He's still looking for me?" Yahaba's eyes widen and he feels the sting of tears. Kyoutani sits up.

Yahaba can't help but to hug Kyoutani.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe he's still looking for me after all these years!" Yahaba exclaims. It probably wasn't real, but eh. It was a dream. He'd wake up eventually.

Kyoutani looks surprised but hugs him back.

"Thank you Kyou-Ken." He mutters softer, burying his face into his shoulder as he cried. He couldn't explain it, but he felt safe, warm and calm in Kyoutani's arms. That was weird. Why? Normally he hated touching people for fear of being touched.

He let's Kyoutani go after a minute.

"I'm sorry for hugging you– I just–"

"It's okay." He responds.

"No it's not, I invaded your personal space and–"

"You're so much better than Oikawa." He comments with an eye roll.

Yahaba giggles a little at that.

"Yeah, he does." He says, actually feeling happy for the first time in years. "Too bad you aren't real, because this is an amazing dream. I haven't really had friends in a while, so socially interacting for me is hard."

Kyoutani snorts.

"You've been imprisoned for a while of course it is." Yahaba waits for him to say something about him being too touchy, but surprisingly he doesn't.

"Yeah." Yahaba agrees. This dream boy was nice. Too bad he wasn't real. Yahaba gets up and sits on the bed next to him instead of in his lap like a desperate weirdo. "Can I thank you for being so kind to me, Kyou-Ken?" He leans closer to Kyoutani's face. Kyoutani blushes.

"If this is some weird sex siren magic bullshit–" Yahaba kisses him softly. _Ah, this is a nice dream. Too bad with all dreams you had to wake up._

Yahaba feels himself get shoved away.

"What the hell? You can't thank people by giving them kisses!" Kyoutani looks upset.

"How do I thank people then?" Yahaba asks curiously. He doesn't remember a whole lot from before Ushiwaka. Only Oikawa really stands out.

"You say thank you, you fucking creampuff." Yahaba laughs at that.

"Creampuff?" He asks. Kyoutani's cheeks turn pink and Yahaba thinks that's a nice color.

"Shut up." He growls and Yahaba laughs again. That was so cute! He was starting to like sleeping again if he saw this imaginary Kyou-Ken every time. Maybe he should just sleep all the time. He was uncomfortable with physical contact, why did he kiss Kyou-Ken? Weird. It must be a dream thing. In real life, he'd back away in fear.

"Am I still better than Oikawa?" He teases with a smirk.

Kyoutani snorts again.

"Yep."

Oh, how Yahaba wishes he was real.

 

<•Akaashi Keiji•>

 

Akaashi wasn't sure how to react after he was dumped into the ocean by Oikawa's brother. The rude guy who was always competing with him for the top spot in attractiveness... His brother was the complete opposite.

However, his top priority at the moment was getting back to Captain Koutarou and his crew. Akaashi tried to stop his lingering, haunting thoughts about what Yahaba had said.

_"Okay, when I free you, can you tell him I love him and I'm happy where I am? That I feel comfortable?"_

The bruises and cuts... Oh, Teru. There were so many on Yahaba's skin. If the lost prince didn't free him, that could've happened to Akaashi. Bruised, cut, abused, raped, and possibly more.

_"Can't. If I'm not here he'll go after Oikawa."_

How would Oikawa react when Akaashi told him that he left his brother in Ushijima's disgustingly cruel grasp? That he left him to his inevitable death?

_"I don't deserve to be protected. I don't even deserve to be happy."_

Ushijima clearly broke Yahaba in more ways than one. Sirens are supposed to be cocky, mean, aggressive... All those kinds of things. That's what Akaashi grew up learning. He couldn't imagine what it would be like staying there for Teru knows how long. He wasn't anything like a normal Siren, with plenty of self confidence to spare. He was depressed, malnourished, and...

Broken. That's what Yahaba was. He was broken beyond repair.

_"But if you could just tell Oiks that I love him, that'd be great."_

If only Akaashi had grabbed him at the last minute! He could've saved them both. Akaashi wouldn't have this undying guilt stabbing at him, and Oikawa would have his brother back. _Why didn't you save him?_ A voice that sounds a lot like Captain Koutarou asks angrily.

Akaashi flinches a little and keeps swimming. _Why didn't I force him to come with me? Why didn't I pick him up? There a million things I could've done, and yet I didn't. I'm a fuck up._

If he hadn't failed to save Yahaba, they could've been swimming and chatting about life on the way to the ship. And once they reached the ship, there would've been a happy reunion. Not to mention that Koutarou would compliment Akaashi on saving Yahaba from Ushijima...

Oh, if only he could've reached out and dragged Yahaba into the water with him. Things would've gone so much differently.

_"I just need you guys to find the treasure before Ushiwaka. Please."_

That's right. If Akaashi could find this.. this 'treasure' that Yahaba was talking about, then he might be able to save him. And that nickname? Maybe it was something that helped Yahaba get his thoughts off the pain. _Maybe he's got Stockholm syndrome._ The voice supplies.

Akaashi doesn't want to think about that.

Before long, Akaashi finds himself back at Koutarou's ship. The captain himself is the first one to notice, and sent a little wave in greeting. Akaashi really did miss those cute gestures from the monochrome haired man. He feels his cheeks heat and waves back shyly, and Koutarou beams. Then, a brown haired plain looking man wraps an arm around his shoulder and his face goes blank.

He doesn't have time to wonder about that seeing as the shark and the siren he was expecting to see swam up to him rather quickly. Kuroo looked worried while Oikawa looked rather bored.

"Where were you?" The shark man was the first to speak. "Last time I saw you, you were flirting with Captain Koutarou."

"Yeah, Akaashi. Where were you?" Oikawa sneered. "Off to go cheat on the Captain you're courting with some other whore?"

Akaashi hesitated to respond. He didn't want to respond.

"I got captured." He breathes out. "By Ushijima." And awkward silence creeps up on them.

"How'd you get out?" Kuroo was the first to break it.

"I didn't. Yahaba saved me." Akaashi says, bluntly. Oikawa's mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out.

"Why didn't you bring him back to me?" He says, angrily so. Akaashi feels bad.

Okay, he feels awful.

Actually, he feels like sea scum.

"He stayed there for you. He took a lot of abuse physically and emotionally so that you could be safe." Akaashi calmly replies. Oh Teru, Oikawa was going to be so mad at him.

"Dumbass! I would trade places with him in a heartbeat! He's my only brother!" Oikawa shouts, frustrated. "This is your fault!"

"No, it's not! If you just listened to me–"

"Why would I listen to you? Fuck you, Akaashi!"

"Oikawa, you're acting like a child!" Akaashi tries. Oikawa is having none of that. Using his Siren abilities, he _screams_.

Fuck.

"Cover your ears!" Kuroo shouts, and luckily the crew does. No one visably looks injured.

"Now you're going to kill everyone because of your brother? Pathetic." Akaashi rolls his eyes. Siren screams were deadly to humans who had not eaten Siren or Mermaid blood. They tended to make their brains melt.

"My brother means the world to me, and I will not have him taken from me." His voice is beyond angry. It's furious.

"Look, we can get him later. Breathe." Akaashi tries to calm him down. _It's not working, what the fuck? I'm supposed to be great at this sort of thing. Again, I'm just a fuck up._

"Make me!" He shouts.

It is Akaashi who throws the first punch. "You need to calm down!"

"Me?! You haven't told me a single thing about my brother! And you could've fucking saved him!" The siren slaps the mermaid with his tail, and they both draw their weapons.

Akaashi with his finely carved shell spear, and Oikawa with his white whale bone sword. They clash as loud as their yells. "If you calm down, I might tell you!"

"I will NOT CALM DOWN!" Oikawa shouts back at him.

They fought and fought, and just wouldn't stop. Akaashi did his best to keep the people around them safe from Oikawa's attacks. The two were unaware of the storm beginning to brew in the background of their fight.

The others yelled, shouted, pleaded, and did whatever they could to make them stop. A battle of a mermaid and a siren always caused serious damage and conquered up the worst of the hurricanes.

"Your brother is gonna die at the hands of Ushijima because he's trying to protect you!" In one of their breaks, Akaashi got angry and tired enough to shout whatever was on his mind. Both parties heavily panted.

Oikawa's blood ran cold, and his grip on his sword went slack. The crew couldn't hear anything. They were fighting under the water, after all. His eyes widened in shock.

  
"I couldn't grab him. I tried to convince him to come with us, but he's set on protecting you. He's on the verge of death because of that fucker Ushijima, and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He told me to tell you he loved you, he's comfortable where's he at." Akaashi knows he's shaking.

"I have to get to him." Oikawa protests weakly.

"No, you don't. Have you seen the shape you're in? Your brother is suffering for you, and you can't let two years of his hard work go to waste. Do you want him to see you all beat up despite his best efforts to keep you safe?!" His voice rises as he explains it to Oikawa. He's trying to stay calm, but he's not even sure if it's working. "He endured two years of abuse and probably rape for you, and you just invalidate it?"

"Holy– I'm going to kill that fucker by ripping out his entrails to choke him with. Then I'm going to cut off his dick and feed it to him! Or so Kawa help me, I will finally burn him alive and stab him repeatedly!" Oikawa screams.

"Ushijima is a powerful man! You don't know what you're up against!" Akaashi shouts angrily as he recalls Yahaba's dead eyes and his pale bruised skin. The knife marks on his arm that he's sure spells out Ushijima. Akaashi gags.

_That poor boy. He was brave, to suffer through all this for his brother. I don't know if I could do that._

"I just want my brother back. It's not anything you could understand, Mr. My-hair-is-so-unstyled." Oikawa shoots back with a harsh glare. His eyes are cold and calculating.

"Oh, please. I don't spend all my time figuring out nicknames and courting gifts for everyone. I am actually productive unlike you." Akaashi rolls his eyes. "Is this about you being the 'prettiest in the ocean' again?"

"No, it's not. You didn't get Yahaba and now I know he's getting touched by some vile disgusting hands that should really be cut off– All thanks to you! Fuck you, Akaashi. You left an innocent Siren child to die. I hope you're happy, you monster."

The storm crashes lightning into the sea. Oh Teru, this was bad. Akaashi looks up towards the sky. Definitely a tropical storm. Or worse.

_Oikawa has a point. Does that make me worse than Ushijima if I know what's happening but fail to stop it? If I just failed at saving him, am I condemning him?_

Akaashi is lost in his thoughts when he realizes the boat above is being smashed at by the storm.

"Look what you caused Oikawa! The Ocean is mad at us!" Akaashi shouts.

"This is your fault." He yells back, heading towards the ship and trying to slow it down from moving with the current to where he had some semblance of where it headed. Just more water, most likely. He wasn't sure.

_Is this my fault?_ Akaashi thinks, _If I had just saved Yahaba this wouldn't be a problem. I shouldn't have agreed with him, I shouldn't have left him there. I condemned him to more abuse and torture._

_I'm sorry._ He thinks as he watches Oikawa's back as he swims away.

_I'm sorry._ He thinks as the first of his tears fall.

_I'm sorry._ He thinks as he watches the boat get pushed away despite everyone's efforts.

_I ruin everything._


	5. Island In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku and Lev talk, everyone gets lost on an island, Noya makes an appearance, Yahaba isn't that angsty, Hinata gets lost, and Tendou gets a perspective.

"Can we take a break, please?"

Yaku turned around to see Lev panting heavily. The prince frowned, but nodded anyways. "I know this is a long swim, Haiba, but this is what we chose when we left. You need to get used to swimming long distances."

After a few minutes, Lev finally caught his breath. _If I can't call him a prince, then the second best thing is.._ "I'm sorry, Princ- my lord Yaku."

Yaku's face turned into tomato red, and he waved his hands wildly in embarrassment. "Wha—!! You don't just call someone your lord all of a sudden! Don't call me that! Just Yaku is fine!"

"Okay, Yaku-san!"

"O-Oi, don't look so happy about it! Get a move on!"

Lev smiled, and eagerly followed after the prince. _I can't believe that the cute, small prince actually let me travel with him. I'm so excited! What if we fall in love?! Am I gay for the prince? Is he gay? Does he think I'm cute? He let me call him by his first name!_

Humans always called each other by their first names, but Sirens only did so if it was accompanied by a title such as "prince Yaku" or if they were mates. Yaku's decision made Lev feel warm in his chest.

Eventually, Ningyo was in their sight. It was a town that was famous for their human based food and their sweets. Small houses, small population, and just a small town in general.

"Yaku-san, we made it! Look, look!"

"I know Haiba, shut up."

The two swam towards the entrance, and were stopped by two mermaid guards. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Prince Yaku of the sirens, and this here is my.. mate," Yaku lied through gritted teeth. Lev tried to hide his surprise. _I'm his mate?! Oh Teru, I don't know if I can handle this responsibility—!_

The guards exchanged looks of surprise and disbelief. "We need some identification—"

"I would sing, but you would die." Both sirens knew it wouldn't kill mermaids, but the guards didn't seem to know, judging on their reaction.

"Go on ahead, your royal highness and his mate!" They quickly opened up the gates and let the two sirens through before closing the gates again. Lev felt happiness arise when he was called Yaku's mate. _What is this feeling?_

Yaku snorted and started to speak when they were out of earshot of the guards. "Some guards they are."

As they swam, Lev became increasingly more nervous. Finally he spoke up. "Uh, Yaku-san?"

The prince furrowed his brows, and motioned for Lev to continue. "What is it?"

"Are we really mates? I mean I don't mind and all but I just wanted to know because you never told me and—"

"M-Mates?! What gave you that impression?!"

 _So that mate thing was a lie, then? Why am I so disappointed to hear that?_ "You called me your mate earlier.."

Yaku coughed awkwardly, and once again a blush arose on his face. _His face has been red a lot lately, I wonder if he's catching a fever._ "O-Obviously, that was a lie, you idiot. We're not actually m-mates or anything."

Lev sighed. _I knew it._ Yaku seemed to frown at this development before bringing up a topic they both were thinking. "We're not close enough to be mates, and we haven't even started to court each other, you know?"

The tall siren tried to muster a smile, but it looked more of a grimace. Then, his stomach growled and Lev looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's stop to eat."

However, on the way to find a restaurant or booth of food, they heard some sirens talk about a human called Ushijima.

"Hey, have you heard? A human named Ushijima apparently captured one of the previous queen's sons two years ago."

"Yeah? That was two years ago. Why is it so important now? The prince must be dead surely."

"There was a few sirens he set free a while ago, and they talked about the lost prince and how beat he looked. And—" the siren looks around. "The current queen doesn't seem to be concerned about it. I feel bad for the guy."

"That Ushijima guy is probably the evilest human around! Oh my Teru, that's horrible."

Lev notices Yaku tense up, and curl his hands into firsts. He heard Yaku whisper, "That's where one of my cousins are. I need to save them."

"Yaku-san, it's just gossip—"

"You don't know that!" The prince snaps, and Lev flinches back. "One of my cousins could be fighting for his life right now. We need to get there."

And at that moment, Lev knows he couldn't let Yaku get near Ushijima. He will die protecting Yaku, even if he had just met him officially a few days ago.

No one would hurt Yaku on his watch.

<•Tsukishima Kei•>

During the fight between the mermaid and the siren, Kei was the first to notice the storm. The storm watcher was drunk and passed out as usual, Kei assumed, so he alarmed everyone instead.

"Storm!" He shouts. As soon as Kei says that, the procedure to counter a storm was started immediately. Kei saw the panic arise as the storm got closer and closer.

The storm was toxic (metaphorically), and as soon as it hits, it poisons man with panic, danger, and hurt. The same thing was happening now.

Storms were dangerous for someone in this profession. Your boat was at the mercy of the ocean, and the ocean was an unforgiving, cold entity with no concept of gentleness.

Kei watched the crew struggle just to stay on the boat. Thunder boomed nearby, and the never ending rain made it hard to see. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kageyama holding onto Hinata as he was about to fall overboard.

The captain shouts out orders that Kei can just barely hear, and his vision blurred. He felt a sudden nausea, and the floor swayed more than it should. Probably just the storm making the floor sway under Kei's feet, though.

He suddenly had a coughing fit, and he held onto something nearby. Kei put a hand to his mouth to try to stop it. Once the coughing subsided, he looked at his hand.

Blood.

_Is.. Is this my blood?_

Kei spit out more blood, which caused him to let go of the object he was holding on, and he slipped. "Shit!"

The tall pirate hit his head on the floor, and he passed out with the rain beating upon him and hearing someone shout his name.

"Kei!"

 

<•Yamaguchi Tadashi•>

 

Through the rain, Tadashi saw Kei slip and hit his head. "Kei!!" He shouted, but he didn't get a response. Tadashi tried his best to reach Kei, and tried shouting for help. "Kei is hurt!"

Tadashi looked around, and no one seemed to hear over the storm. Koutarou violently tried to steer the boat, the crew trying to stay aboard while fighting the storm...

_Coming aboard this ship, accepting this job.. What a mistake Tadashi has made._

Like Kei, he slipped. Tadashi didn't pass out though, but he couldn't get up. He tried to drag himself over to the tall pirate. _Kei!_

Tadashi kept sliding away from his friend, but he's determined to reach Kei. _I know I'm not a good person, and I know this won't redeem me, but.. I have to save him._

_I don't care if coming here was a mistake on my part, but meeting him wasn't. I won't let him die like this._

Suddenly, the boat hit something. A rock, maybe. A whirlpool? Or did the thunder finally strike the ship?

Whatever it was, caused everyone who was still conscious to scream, including Tadashi. His last thought was of Kei.

 

<•Kageyama Tobio•>

 

The last thing Tobio remembers is the fight between Oikawa and a mermaid. He had watched them along with some of the pirate crew, and kept the Miyagi prince from falling overboard.

Oh.. Right. He had heard a scream from the water.

"Cover your ears!" A unfamiliar voice tried to warn the crew, but it didn't seem to reach Tobio's ears, or Hinata's, it seems.

Tobio had released Hinata from his grip and then— _Wait._

Hinata.

He looked around the beach the broken ship ended up on, and saw wood planks and cargo in the water and the beach. Tobio saw the bodies of his crew— Hopefully alive— on both locations, but he didn't find Hinata.

Tobio seemed like the only one awake so far, and he felt a gaze coming from a cave. _How can one feel a gaze?_ He wonders. He ignores it though, and starts a more thorough search for Hinata.

"Hinata boke! Where are you?!"

No answer.

"Prince Hinata?!" He tries again, but it ends up with the same result as last time. Tobio sees something orange peek out of the ocean, and he dives straight into the water in search of the prince.

The orange thing turns out to just be a fruit. Tobio mentally curses himself, dives way deeper down and searches around a bit more. Maybe Hinata's body was down here? He could probably still make money off of that.

His lungs start to burn. He look up from his spot and sees the surface is too far away. _He won't make it back to the surface in time._ The thought pops into his head, and he feels little remorse. He doesn't want to die, but really, who would miss him?

Suddenly, something or someone pushed him up to the surface and onto the beach. He turns around and realizes it's the same the mermaid who was fighting Oikawa.

"Are you okay?" The pretty mermaid asked in concern. He has black messy hair and beautiful features. Tobio nodded after coughing out some salt water.

"I can't find Hinata.."

"Prince Hinata?"

"Yeah. He was traveling with us and I couldn't find him." Tobio wasn't sure if he should tell this mermaid, but he needed to find the cute prince. _Idiot! You're not supposed to be attracted to the target! Just bring him back for the reward money._

The mermaid sat on the sand, having his tail in the water. He seemed to try to get used to breathing in the air. "I'll try to find him. What does he look like?"

"Short, stupid looking, orange hair," Tobio started to list the prince's physical attributes. "The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.. Wait, no- that's not what I—"

The mermaid laughed. It was like music. "Okay, I think I got a basic idea. My name is Akaashi, what is yours?"

"Why should I tell a mermaid like you?" Tobio's brow rose in suspicion.

"I saved your life and I'm willing to go search for your mate."

"T-That idiot isn't my m-mate!" He feels his cheeks heat up.

Akaashi switches his position so he is laying on his stomach. He rests his head on his hands, and let the sun and ocean wash over him. He smiled in a way that made Tobio's stomach churn with uneasiness. "Sure, let's go with that."

Chills went down his spine, and he searched for his dagger. Luckily, it hadn't gotten washed away in the wreck. He pockets it, though his clothes are soaked and heavy. 

"Someone's watching us." Akaashi notes. Then he shrugs. "I'm going to go search for the prince. I'll be back later." Then, he added in a whisper, "I won't be back without Yahaba."

"What was that last part?" Tobio stood up, and confusedly looked down at Akaashi who was currently pushing himself farther into the water.

"I was just wishing you luck. Goodbye, Tobio!" Akaashi waves, and dives straight down into the water. Tobio watches him disappear into the depths of the ocean before turning to the cave below the forest that was at the edge of the island.

Vines almost covered the entrance, and he saw somebody sitting off to the side, watching him carefully and cautiously. Their gaze almost caused Tobio to turn away, but he wouldn't be deterred.

Tobio continued on deeper into the cave, his hand on the hilt of his dagger. As he got closer, the silhouetted figure stood up and leaned against the wall. Their features became slightly more visible.

Wild looking hair, _shorter than Hinata_ , and a frown dancing upon their features. Their clothing looked like what a god would wear, but... the guy probably wasn't a god. Surely...? Then again, he _had_ met a lot of weird people. Mermaids and Sirens exist, so why not gods?

Tobio stepped into the cave with a scowl, and stood face to face with the short guy. "Who are you? Did you take my crew mates? I can't find a few of them."

The guy that was still— _shorter than Hinata_ – gave off an aura that made Tobio nervous. The guy smirked.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu. Most people call me Noya. Well, that is if I had friends. Anyways, I don't need to know your name, because you're dead..." Noya lifted up his hand as if to strike. Sparks danced upon his palm.

A sudden voice distracted them. "Hey, there's people on the beach— Who are you?"

The sparks receded, and Noya dropped his hand to his side. His smirk changed to more of a taunting smile. "Hey Kyou-Ken-chan. Just leave them there to die, okay?"

"Kyou-Ken-chan?" Tobio felt pure fear earlier, so it felt weird to speak after that horrific experience.

"Did I give you permission to speak, lowly human?" Noya growled, but Kyou-Ken-chan gave him a light smack on the arm in disapproval.

"I'm Kyoutani Kentarou. Who are you? One of the pirates?"

"T-Tobio Kageyama. Did you guys do something with some of my crew mates?"

Noya had a scowl plastered on his face. "Get out if you're just gonna tal— Wait, who's that?" He pointed to a tall man with a bun trying to check up on the pirates. For injures or to loot them, Tobio wasn't sure.

"That's just Asahi, he's a scientist and somewhat of a doctor. He's too good for you, Noya, so stop looking at him like that. Let's go, Tobio."

Kyoutani walked out of the cave to go greet Asahi, and Tobio hurried after him. Meeting Noya sparked unusual fear. From that point on, Tobio made a note to never go near Noya again.

"You humans suck!" Tobio heard Noya insult from his cave, and he couldn't help but shiver in fear at his voice.

He came to a realization.

_This guy was way scarier than Hinata._

 

<•Hinata Shouyou•>

 

Hinata watched the tailed creatures fight in awe. He leaned over the edge, and arms snaked around his waist to keep him from failing. He wasn't sure who was holding him, but he didn't care.

A scream interrupted his thoughts. It came from one of the tailed creatures. Hinata wasn't sure how to react when he fell overboard, when the arms behind him stopped holding him.

Someone tried to save him, probably Sugawara, but they obviously failed. Hinata fell straight into the murky ocean, not to be seen again. Or so he thought.

Hinata closed his eyes in fear, and his body slowly fell beside the fight. One of them tried to help the prince, but the other deterred him. A shark like figure caught him bridal style instead.

"Why aren't you swimming? Or growing a tail?" The shark tilted his head a bit. "You know you can breathe in water since you're a prince of the Miyagi kingdom, right?

 _Oh god, what do I do?_ Hinata struggled in the shark's arms, and didn't realize he started to breathe in the water. The shark accidentally dropped him. "Holy shit—"

Hinata's body sank slowly to the bottom of the ocean and he started to freak out. How was he not dying? Why did the shark ask him if he could breathe in the ocean? Of course no human could breathe under the water without air!

All of those questions Hinata wanted answers to. After what seemed like an eternity, his body hit the sea floor. He stared up at the direction of where the surface should be, but it was too far away to be seen.

Would Hinata be here forever? Would he be eaten up and spat out? Would anyone look for him? Would—

"Yaku-san, come over here! I think it's a dead human!" A voice distracted him from his thoughts. A tall, tailed creature with silver hair and a cute smile stared down at him.

"I don't want to see a dead human body— Haiba, you idiot! That's the prince of the Miyagi Kingdom! He's not dead!"

"Whaaa?!"

A shorter tailed creature made his way over to the duo with a scowl. He glanced down at Hinata, and his scowl changed into a comforting smile. "Hey, are you okay?" He said softly. "Is this your first time in the water like this?"

Hinata sat up on the sand, and admired the creatures sitting on rocks in front of him. "Who are you guys?!"

"I'm Haiba Lev, and this is Prince Yaku of the sirens!" Lev happily answered, which got a smack on the head from Yaku. "What was that for?!"

"I'm not a prince anymore, remember Haiba? And you're gonna freak him out by telling him that we're sirens!"

Hinata didn't understand why they called each other by their last names instead of their first, like the humans. "H-Hey, um.."

Yaku immediately stopped scolding Lev, and turned to Hinata. "Yes?"

"Why do you guys call each other by your last names?"

"It's our culture. Being half mermaid, I thought they taught you this?" Yaku frowned. "How did you end up here, truly?"

Hinata hesitated to answer. They haven't tried to attack him yet, they looked friendly, and one of them was even a former prince.. Could they be trustworthy?

Lev poked him with his tail. "I think he's dead."

"You can't just assume he's dead when he doesn't answer, you idiot!"

"Two tailed people were fighting, and I was watching with these pirates I was traveling with, and.. One of them went like WOOSH! Trying to swim away, and WOW!! He was so quick!!"

Yaku and Lev exchange glances with alarmed expressions. Hinata continued.

"And the other one was like BAM!! And kept trying to attack the other one!!" Hinata then explained in more detail of how he fell, met the shark, and so on.

Yaku gulped down his fears of pirates, and started to speak. "Y-You're a pirate—?"

"Hold on!! We haven't gotten your name yet!" Lev suddenly interrupted, as if not wanting to speak about the topic of pirates. "What's your name, pirate-chan?"

"Hinata Shouyou."

Yaku scowled at Lev. "Everyone knows who he is. Why don't you know?"

"Uhh.. Prince Shouyou, save me!"

Hinata thought of a quick question to help one of his saviors. "Why are you here?"

Lev looked relieved as Yaku explained. "We recently left the border town Ningyo after we got supplies. It's between siren and Mer territory."

"Mer...?"

"A short version for mermaid!" Lev chimed in, and Hinata let out a 'oh' in understanding.

A sudden silence fell upon them, until Yaku spoke up. "Do you know any sirens named Oikawa Tooru or Yahaba Shigeru?"

 

<•Satori Tendou•>

 

I saw the usual people enter the room of Yahaba Shigeru the siren prince, to torture him. After they had left, I walked in and made sure the door was locked so no one could come in.

The first thing I noticed was the new scars in Yahaba's skin. It looked like someone carved their name into him. _Ushijima._ He cries, and tells me how horrible they are.

He begs for me to make them stop, and it breaks my heart to tell him that I can't do anything except scare Semi and Shirabu off, and maybe scold Ushijima. I can't deter their actions, no matter how hard I may try.

"How are you holding up, besides all the torture? Do you need me to get anything for you?" I ask the usual questions, and I get the usual answers.

"I'm doing good as long as my family is happy. All I need is the knowledge that I'm keeping my brother safe."

I sigh. "Why won't you let me free you? I can cover for you, and help protect yo—"

"No!" Yahaba interrupts. "I'm keeping my—"

"—brother safe by being here. Yeah, I know." I'm able to guess what he's going to say and do before he does, and it further breaks my heart.

_Ushijima did this._

 

_You're able to stop him._

 

_So why don't you, you useless scum?_

 

_You let countless suffer._

 

_All because of how much you love the evilest man alive, Ushijima._

 

_He's a monster._

 

_How pathetic._

 

"Please don't feel bad," Yahaba murmurs, and I am barely able to hear him. "It's my choice to stay here. It's not your fault."

Despite his words, I felt little comfort. Guilt stabbed at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" Tears welled up in my eyes, my hands curl up into fists at my side. "I can do so much for you, yet I— I'm too scared! I'm fucking pathetic and useless, and we both know it!"

Yahaba starts to sing, and tears stream down my cheeks. I rubbed at my eyes, and I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." I kept chanting it, until it became a whisper, and then into silence.

I apologized for everyone Ushijima had harmed, will harm, and everyone who suffered because of our actions. Most importantly... I apologized to Yahaba and his family, and to my crew.

_I could've helped... But I didn't. I could've stopped this before it happened. I'm a horrible person who's too scared to do anything._

The tears eventually stop, and so does the singing. I stand up. "I'm a wreck, aren't I?" I laughed spitefully, and lean against the wall. I notice that Yahaba wants to say something by the way he's fidgeting in his spot. "What's on your mind?"

The prince started to talk about the dream he recently had. As he talked more and more of this _Kyou-Ken_ guy, I realized he wanted to change the topic so I would forget about how useless I am.

 

_How thoughtful._

 

_Unlike me._

 

After a few more minutes, I stretched and interrupted Yahaba's excited chattering. "I gotta go, Prince Yahaba."

"But I wanna talk more about Kyou-Ken!" He complained, and didn't flinch away when I ruffled his hair in a friendly way. Yahaba pouted.

_He didn't flinch this time._ I smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys soooooooo much! Thank you for all the wonderful support you've given me, and for reading this! 
> 
> Pfft I should update my other fic but I'll do it later—
> 
> Your comments are so amazing, and I'm so glad you keep coming back to read multiple chapters.
> 
> Especially one person, you know who your are ;)
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter, but meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kenma! Don't stray too far!" His mother scolded, before herding him back inside._

When Kenma saw Tobio fail to find the prince of the land and speak with the others, he knew he had to search for him on his own. Clearly Akaashi had planned to search for a different prince, so Kenma took matters in his own paws.

_"Kenma, wanna go on a mission with me?" Kuroo smiled, extending a hand to the cat from the ocean on one of the many beaches of the Yuka kingdom._

The cat shakily took a breath. He had to find Shouyou. It didn't matter if Kenma died, he was insignificant compared to a prince.

_He hid behind a wall, listening to Queen Kiyoko and Kuroo speak. Kenma couldn't hear parts of the conversation. "Another cat person ........ ........ reported missing." The shark declared._

_"For their ......, I assume?"_

_"Yeah. Do you .... ...... .... search for the .........?"_

_Kiyoko sighed. "No, .....—"_

No one cared for his species. Therefore, no one cared about Kenma.

Kenma searched the beach, and tried to send away his darkening thoughts. With no luck finding his friend, his eyes darted to the murky water littered with some of the remains of the ship he once called his temporary home.

No. His home was with Shouyou, the only person who cared about him. If Shouyou died, so would Kenma.

_"Kenma, you have to take care of yourself. I know you've been skipping meals."_

Kuroo's voice rang in his mind. _He's just trying to use you. Kuroo doesn't care,_ Kenma shook his small head to clear his thoughts, but all it did was bring someone else's voice into his mind.

_"Uwaaah! Kenma, you're so cool! Wait, what are those dark circles doing under your eyes? Are you getting enough sleep?"_

_Hinata tilted his head to the side innocently. Kenma nodded, but Hinata's smile turned into a angry frown. "What a disgusting liar."_

He was a cat.

Of course he was getting enough sleep, and eating— _That's a lie. Stop lying, Kenma._ Hinata's voice came to haunt him again. _Why don't you just die already?_

With no luck getting rid of his _sick imagination_ , Kenma dived into the water in search of his friend, Prince Shouyou of the Miyagi Kingdom. He ignored the sharp pain in his side.

<•Kuroo Tetsurou•>

I could only help Oikawa and Akaashi guide the ship to an island. We couldn't prevent it from crashing, but at least it crashed on an island.

I didn't focus on the other two tailed creatures, because of my concern for my mate. "Kenma!" I called out, surfacing. "Kenma, where are you?!"

No one seemed to be awake yet, but I did feel a presence from a cave. I ignored that, too. After searching, I found Kenma with a nasty, open wound on his right side. I couldn't treat it, salt water dripped off me, and salt water makes wounds worse.

"Damn it," I cussed quietly. _I guess I have to wait for someone to wake up to treat him._

Waiting around seemed boring, so I started to scavenge what I could and put it on the beach. A thief's dagger, two wedding rings, some orange fruit, and more.

At some point, Akaashi and Oikawa started to join in. They stayed far apart from each other, and we worked in tense silence with the only sound being the waves crashing on shore.

One of the humans started to wake up, so all three of us made sure we were hidden by the ocean. We watched his actions quietly, and Akaashi approached him.

Oikawa glared at the two as they exchanged words. After a few minutes, Akaashi left him.

"I'm gonna go search for the missing people of the crew." Akaashi immediately swam away, deeper into the ocean without another word.

"I'm gonna go check up on Kenma," I muttered to Oikawa before going to attend my mate. He wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, I noticed the high tide. _He must've been swept away._

After cussing for what felt like the tenth time that day, I went on a hunt for Kenma. I passed by Oikawa who didn't even give me a glance, _and was he staring at a human?_

"Kenma!" I called out to the empty water that could give anyone nightmares. I didn't get an answer, so I tried again but louder. "Kenma! Where are you?!"

Calling out like this may seem useless, but cat people have their own unique powers to make up for their lack of strength. They do make up at least half the population of the citizens in the Yuka Kingdom.

So, of course, Kenma has his own power. Which happened to be something with the mind (I forgot exactly what it was, but I wouldn't dare tell him that). Kenma would reply in my mind if he could hear me.

I swam a bit deeper, scaring any other fish. "Kenma!"

"Dog-chan, I didn't expect you so far into these waters."

I suddenly stopped, and turned around to face the same shark I had encountered before being issued my mission. "What do yo- Kenma!"

The guy held my mate in his arms, and he smirked at me, causing me to growl. Kenma didn't seem alive. I growled at him.

"So this little guy's name is Kenma, huh?"

"What are you doing with him, Siren Flayer?"

He laughed. "He's my next meal, of course."

I extended my hands to strangle him, until he spoke again. "Hey now, don't be like that. I was joking. Let's see.. If you want him back, you have to tell me what your name is."

_He's lying._

_But if he's not.. Do I really want to risk it?_

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Now give him back."

"My name is Kenji Futakuchi, of the faction Date Tech. What did the Queen order you to do? I'm curious, Dog-chan."

"I didn't ask for your name, you sick fuck," I spit out. "Give him back or I swear to Kawa and Ku that I'll tear you apart."

Kenji snickered. "How vulgar."

He tossed me Kenma, and I caught him. "Here. I have no use for a dead cat anyways. I hope we meet again, dog-chan."

And with that, Kenji was gone. Then I realized a few things.

Kenma wasn't breathing.

Akaashi went in that direction Kenji did. _Could Kenji be hunting him?_

A Siren Flayer shark from the Date Tech faction is all the way out here, and he's not friendly.

 

<•Iwaizumi Hajime•>

 

Hajime wakes up, his face halfway in the sand. Spitting out a little sand, he stands up shakily. The last thing he remembers was a storm, and a Mermaid and Siren fighting.

He looks around and sees that his crewmates have already woken up, and Captain Koutarou was arguing with the pretty Siren. His name was Oikawa or something. He has brown fluffy hair and sparkling brown eyes.

He is wearing what looks to be random clothes from the wreckage. A long sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of boxers, exposing his creamy pale thighs. Why would he— Right. Sirens most likely didn't even own any clothes since they live in the sea. 

The Siren meets his eyes and winks before going back to the conversation. Hajime is the quartermaster, so he decides he should be part of this too. He catches the tail end of their conversation.

"—so that's why you have to help us." Captain Koutarou finishes.

Oikawa looks like he's about to argue, when Iwaizumi makes it to the Captain's side. He lights up slightly, and Iwaizumi feel himself drawn to his pink pretty lips— no. Hajime shakes his head slightly. That was probably just dumb siren magic, he would not be swayed.

"You okay?" Koutarou asks.

"Yeah, just a little sand in my ears." Hajime lies. Koutarou nods and looks back to Oikawa. Oikawa looks like he's holding back a giggle. Hajime glares at him, but he doesn't seem to care. "I'm Hajime Iwaizumi, the Quartermaster of the ship." He introduces himself formally.

"Oikawa Tooru, Siren p— peasant." He stutters. Koutarou doesn't look phased, but from someone who seems normally smooth, that makes Hajime wary. Somethings up. He feels his frown deepen. "It's nice to meet you, Iwa-chan." He says, with a smug look. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Oh, so he's one of those pretty boy playboys. Of course he is.

Oikawa turns to Captain Koutarou who has been silent in thought for once.

"I'll do it." He says with a sweetly fake smile that made Hajime's insides churn in anger. It was so obviously fake. That was disgusting.

"Great!" Koutarou perks up. "To fill you in, we were just discussing what to do about our boat, and Oikawa mentioned he had friends on this island. So he agreed to take us to them. Besides, the pretty mermaid was gone." He pauses to think. "What was his name again?"

"Akaashi Keiji." Oikawa helpfully supplies.

"Thanks, bro." Koutarou says with a bright smile. "We'll get going after we gather what we need."

 

<•Ennoshita, before the wreck•>

 

"Then we'll go here," Ennoshita muttered to himself, drawing a line on a paper in his quarters that he shared, but currently empty. The door creaked open, and a excited voice greeted him. He didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Tanaka.

_Shit_.

"Hey! Ennoshita! What are you up to tonight?" Ennoshita froze at Tanaka's voice. "Are you okay, bud?"

Thinking quickly, Ennoshita shoved the papers into the drawer of the desk he was writing on. He got up from the chair and turned around. He put on a sultry smirk as he approached Tanaka.

Tanaka closed the door and walked into the room a few feet. He looked up in suprise like a deer in the headlights at Ennoshita as he realizes that Ennoshita is coming towards him. Ennoshita feels himself smirk at his look.

_Perfect_.

He backed up with each step Ennoshita took towards him. Tanaka's back soon backed up against the door. "I-I don't swing that way."

_I can't let him know about that I'm actually working for the siren Queen Morisuke. I guess I have no choice, then. I know he likes me, and that's the only thing I can use against him to cover up my plans._

Ennoshita reaches his hand up to caress Tanaka's cheek, smirk widening preditorily. "I've been waiting for you."

"E-Ennoshita, let's get y-you to the doc, you aren't feeling well—"

"I feel just fine, now that you're here." he purred, leaning in closer.

_This idiot makes me sick, but at least this'll make him forget. What a terrible situation I've put myself in._

Ennoshita ignores the sick taste in his mouth and kisses Tanaka deeply with lots of passion. Tanaka kisses back, making the kiss hot and desperate.

Ennoshita makes sure to make Tanaka feel good, and enjoys himself a little as well, though not as much as Tanaka. He knows Tanaka is in love with him, and he's using it against him. Tanaka seemed to lose his sense of reality, and let Ennoshita seduce him into unknowingness.

Little does Tanaka know, Ennoshita doesn't love him back.  
  
  


<•Kuroo Tetsurou•>

  
The ocean is unforgiving.

Cold to the touch, and it takes what you have away from you.

In Kuroo's case... Kenma.

The shark desperately climbed to the surface, shouting at his lover to open up his eyes, to tell him that he was alright and to stop shouting.

"Please.." Tears flowed freely from Kuroo's eyes. "Please come back to me."

_"Kenma! Want to go shopping with me?"_

_"I.. I'd rather not."_

If only Kuroo had swam faster. Maybe if he noticed that his mate was gone maybe even a few seconds earlier, then he would've made it.

He tried to get Kenma to spit out the salt water, to make him inhale the fresh air. Nothing that Kuroo did would help. "Kenma... I'm so sorry... Please come back."

_"Kenma?"_

_The cat looked down at him. "What is it, Kuroo?"_

_Kuroo fiddled with his hands. "I.. Uh, wanted to know if.. you'd go out with me?"_

Kuroo looks towards the sky and cries harder. "Why must you take him from me?! You took my mate away from me. You took my family away from me. All you do is take!" He shouts hysterically. He cries himself empty and holds Kenma to his chest tightly. "I love you." He whispers. "And I always will."

Kenma's mouth opened and what dropped out was a brownish egg. Kuroo knew exactly what this was. It was a shifter's egg. Basically, a baby.

"Kenma—" he chokes out, cradling the egg. It was alive, this he could tell. It was a softish creame color. The baby would most likely hatch in a week or so.

He hopes it'll look like Kenma, for it was his last reminder of his lover.

He was a father.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He was a father!_

After the euphoria of being a father had calmed down, Kuroo felt something strange. Almost like someone was watching him. He gazed at the water, furrowing his brows.

After a minute or two of watching the water, Kuroo shrugged. He didn't have time to worry about the small things, he had bigger things to think about. Like being a father to this barely surviving child, and his mate on the verge of death. Or dead. He literally couldn't tell.


	7. A/N and Plot points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

I don't know if I'll ever get around to finishing this to be honest, and I feel bad just leaving y'all hanging. So I guess I'll summarize where I was going with the plot.

-Tsukki is poisoned.  
-Yamaguchi takes care of him  
-Oikawa is sent to grab the cure since it is in the ruins of Atlantis with mixes of water and air and he's the only one who can breathe in both  
-Iwaizumi doesn't have feelings  
-Iwaizumi begins to realize he met Oikawa once as a child on the shores if a beach in a summer. They were best friends.  
-Asahi is living with Kyoutani in the shack, but they join the crew on the boat for some reason  
-They hunt for the treasure, and Noya in the cave below the island gifts them with a lamp  
-Noya is a guardian deity linked to this lamp, so where it goes so must he  
-Noya hates people  
-Ushijima arrives with Yahaba and Tendou  
-A fight ensues, with Ushijima using Yahaba as a shield  
-Iwaizumi fires a gun which is about to his Yahaba when Tendou jumps in the way  
-Tedou dies  
-Ushijima loses the last of his sanity  
-He leaves with Yahaba  
-A traitor is in the midst of the pirates  
-Oikawa is still doing his Atlantis quest thingy, he gets trapped in Ushijima's mental trap, and he goes into a volleyball world  
-Mattsun and Makki look out for him in this Fake Volleyball World, for they are mermaid kings in the real one  
-Oikawa mates with Fake Iwaizumi from the illusion  
-Ushijima takes over Iwaizumi soon after this and a fight happens  
-Mattsun and Makki protect Oikawa from him  
-Oikawa comes back out from the illusion and returns with the cure  
-Tsukki is okay again  
-*Tsukiyama*  
-Ennoshita is actually a spy for Ushijima  
-Tanaka feels bettered  
-Ennoshita gets on Ushijima's ship, with a crying Tanaka behind  
-Tanaka is hurt emotionally  
-Iwaizumi tries to comfort him  
-Tanaka goes to bed  
-Iwaizumi sits with his legs off the railing and sighs, and then Oikawa begins to talk to him and comfort him  
-Oikawa smiles and thanks Iwaizumi before leaving him with a kiss on the cheek  
-"Dumbass." Iwaizumi touches his cheeks, unable to stop the smile growing on his lips   
-They find that the next clue leads them to another location, a port off the coast of Spain  
-They wander around getting resources to stock up on, and they find the Golden Conquistador Sword  
-Hinata ditches his royal clothes for pirate ones  
-Kageyama insists on "staying near him" for "protection"  
-Hinata rolls his eyes but let's him  
-They become friends  
-Noya is annoyed at being kept near the ship (that's where the lamp is)  
-Asahi tries to comfort him  
-Kyoutani angsts over how Yahaba thought he wasn't real during Tendou's death  
-Kuroo takes care of the egg (well it hatched so it's a baby) Kenma is actually alive  
-They start building a home and a base in Kiyoko's kingdom  
-They ralley an army  
-Akaashi keeps flirting with Bokuto and he no longer forgets since Ennoshita and his mind fuckery powers are no longer there  
-Bokuto likes Akaashi a lot  
-They leave Spain and head out on the open seas where they are attacked by a kraken  
-the boat sinks  
-The mermaids and Siren save most of the humans and put them into a magic bubble at the bottom of the ocean  
-Hinata can breathe underwater  
-Oikawa coughs up an Egg and hands it to Iwaizumi

–"Be safe." Iwaizumi says, feeling panicked for Oikawa. Oikawa just smiles the goddamn annoying smile of his. . "If you don't come back alive I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

"Ooh, scary. Don't worry Iwa-chan, I will." He presses something into Iwaizumi's hands. "Keep her safe, okay?" He asks, his eyes glittering with all the unspoken words between them. Iwaizumi meets his glittering honey eyes with his own green ones.

"I promise I won't let harm come to her. Now go, you're needed."

Oikawa lingers for a moment before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you." He whispers, barely heard.

He then swims off quickly.

"I love you too, Tooru." Iwaizumi mutters, unheard to anyone but the egg. He cradles the egg and thinks of how unfair life is to the world, for he did not know when Oikawa would be back.

If worse came to worse heould protect this egg with his life.

-Huge underwater battle, an army of crabs ights the humans while Ushijima himself has become an evil shark human from consuming too much Siren Blood  
-Everyone is losing  
-Yahaba shows up with the treasure, apparently Ushijima had it  
-"The sword of the Chosen" for the kin of the true Siren royalty and Lev and Yaku  
-Yahaba kills Ushijima and passes out  
-Yahaba wakes up at the castle infirmiry in the Siren Village  
-It turns out the queen/Yaku's mom was just a hologram of magic and the real queen died years ago.  
-Oikawa is offered the throne  
-he tries to decline  
-Iwaizumi makes him take it with the promise that he'll always be there by his side  
-Hinata goes back to the surface and claims his throne  
-Kagehina  
-Kenma and Kuroo take care of baby who is a boy and they take their place in Kiyoko's Royal court  
-Hinata gives Daichi and suga place in his Royal court  
-Tanaka is still sad, but he's healing  
-Yamaguchi and Tadashi also get a place in court  
-Hinata legalizes the big gay  
-Mattsun and Makki meet with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi and Kiyoko to discuss what to do with the stuff and the ruling and relations  
-Oikawa thanks Mattsun and Makki and they become good friends of his  
-BokuAka  
-Yahaba is slowly healing and Kyoutani is taking it slow with him  
-Yahaba is learning how to be himself again  
-Epilogue: everyone is settled in their positions, Tanaka has healed, Yahaba is the official owner of the Sword and the captain of the guard for the sirens, Oikawa and Iwaizumi get married, Kuroo and Kenna are happy. All the rulers of the kingdoms are happy, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have two kids, Iwaizumi has been granted dual citizenship of the surface and down below. Yachi and Kiyoko have three kids. Bokuto still sails the seas as the leader of Hinata's royal Navy. Akaashi and Bokuto are together, Akaashi is the captain of the guard in the Mer's land. Daichi and Suga are Hinata's Royal advisors. Noya is a normal mer again, and Asahi learns he's a siren. They are together finally. Yahaba catches the boquet at Oikawa's wedding. He smiles at Kyoutani, and the end.

So yeah, that's it. Thank you for coming to read this mess, maybe one day I'll rewrite/,finish this. But for now, this is the end my friends. I love you all, thank you for supporting and reading this.  
With love,  
ISMFS  
(Lol that's a long name)


End file.
